Youtube Survivalists
by BlueJayInSlytherin
Summary: 12 Youtubers, left close to the Caucasus mountains. With only the house and tools provided to them as tools to their survival for the next six months. Will they be able to survive? Read on to find out. T for Mild cursing and violence
1. Chapter 1

**So yet another new story, this time about Youtubers.**

 **I'm actually a huge fan of Youtubers like Smosh, Pewdiepie and Markiplier. Then I thought of this idea when I was watching some Bear Grylls show (forgot the name) about 12 or so men surviving on an island for a month (in this story its six for them to get used to the wild life.) without the leisure of technology. So I thought how about I write a story about it only, with Youtubers as the 12 survivors.**

 **P.S. The Timeline here is from October to March**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from these Youtubers or the location I will use. Just the story and the idea.**

* * *

Felix Kjellberg or "Pewdiepie" as he was called, was taking a very big risk, he had struck a deal with Bear Grylls to stay at the Caucasus Mountains for three months without the leisure of technology, only their survival skills and determination to help them survive. He was on the back of a Seaknight chopper with a Duffel bag filled simply with clothes, a med kit, simple possessions and some photos of his family and his loved ones. Along with him were other Youtubers that he will be stuck with for the next six months.

They were the Smosh duo, Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla, the comedian Ryan Higa A.K.A. NigaHiga, the "most subscribed woman in the world" Jenna Mourey, also known as Jenna Marbles. Along with Justine Ezarik a vlogger and comedian, Harley Morenstein from Epic Meal Time, Hannah Hart from her show _My Drunk Kitchen_. Ingrid Nilsen a Beauty Guru, Mark "Markiplier" Fischbach, Toby Turner from Toby Games. And the Famous Violinist Lindsey Stirling. Along with them was the legendary Bear Grylls himself.

All of them were being taken to a house near the Georgian-Russian border close to the Caucasus Mountain range. "so, this is it huh Anthony" Felix said.

"Yeah, can't believe I'll be stuck with you for six months." He replied.

"I'll miss Marzia, and my family" Felix admitted, Anthony placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, me too, I'll miss my family, Lasercorn, Joven, Mari and Sohinki, but at least I got Ian with me" Anthony hugged his best friend who smiled rather awkwardly.

"Alright everyone, we are close to the landing zone. ETA Three minutes" the pilot announced.

Bear Grylls stood up holding onto the railing."Alright, listen up all of you. You all are about to be sent into the Caucasus Mountains for six months, the house you will be living is your home while you survive out here, no contact from the outside world, no camera crews, no radios. Complete isolation, only you guys on this mountain." Everyone looked at each other exchanging faces of worry, fear or bravery.

"There will be a document on the table in the living room of the house. It will include what you need to do what you don't know, like start a fire, sharpen knives, and weave a net. There will also be three cameras distributed to you, use them to record your experience. In the house you will find weapons, a store of water for a day, rope, cans of food, bamboo and more. The food and water which you will use for the remainder of the six months will be your problem, and your responsibility in finding them. And I have to tell you, its not easy surviving in the wilderness of a cold climate." He warned.

The chopper had now landed in a clearing, after disembarking the house was now in view, it was a sizable two floor house with a roofed chimney in the shape of a rectangle that was situated on top of a small hill, the northern side had several large window panes and it had a basement section in where the tip of the hill dips. The surrounding area was a lightly snowy forest with a small stream nearby with patches of snow covering the grass. Plus with the rising sun on the horizon makes it a great site.

Ingrid, Lindsey, and Ryan had the cameras pointed towards the house and the surrounding environment.

"Wow" Jenna said in awe.

"What she said." Ian added.

"See you all in six months." Bear announces to them. He goes back in the chopper and it takes off, most of the Youtubers wave goodbye.

They then begin their walk towards the house, inside they found a grilled fire pit with cut stone as a border in the middle of the room with the roofed chimney above them with a sofa, stairs to the second floor and a rotatable whiteboard and a marker and eraser on wheels, the living room had a door to a kitchen which connected to the dining room, it had only a kitchen table top and cupboards where to store cups and utensils. In the supposed Dining Room the binder with their survival tips, two binoculars, water, Paracord and Baling twine, twelve cans of food and two fishing rods with fishing lines tied with it, all neatly lain out on the wooden dining table.

They explored the house a bit more and saw that there were two upstairs rooms, one larger than the other, they decided that the larger one will be used to store the beddings and their bags, while the other will be used as a changing room. Felix sent Ingrid, Mark and Hannah to the basement to see if the weapons are there.

In what seems to be a workshop with some basic tools for crafting, and a stock room, they found the weapons which turned out to be, two Hunting Rifles, several magazines of ammo, thirty arrows, two machetes, and three Survival knives, with it was ten rods of live bamboo. With a little help from Harley they managed to bring it all up to the Dining Table with Ryan filming it. "This'll be a great thing to show to our family back home" he commented.

"This is interesting, they gave us arrows but no bow and fishing rods without a net." Mark said rather sarcastically.

"Maybe we gotta make one." Hannah suggests.

"Could be" Felix guesses.

"I always wanted to use a bow." Toby piped in.

After they explored most of the house all of them were now gathered in the Living Room with the beddings moved upstairs. They were all seated on the polished wooden floor with Felix in front of them holding the marker.

"Alright you guys, were gonna need to give people jobs so that during our stay here we can stay organized. So obviously food is our top priority. So I think there should be three hunters that will search the forest for food."

Felix wrote Hunters on one side of the board and turned to them again.

"You have to remember, your gonna get your hands dirty on this job. And I am willing to." He wrote "Felix" on the hunter's column and waited for someone to volunteer.

"I volunteer Felix," Ian said standing up. ' I've had experiences with guns before. And some pretty disgusting stuff from watching The Walking Dead."

Felix wrote "Ian" on the board and after that Toby stood up "Me too,"

"Are you sure Toby?" Felix asked.

"Yes" and Felix then wrote his name.

They continued listing names of the jobs they will have to do ending with this written on the white board:

HUNTERS/TRAPPERS

Felix, Ian, Toby

FISHERS

Mark, Jenna

COOKS

Hannah, Harley

CAMERA OPERATORS  
Ingrid, Lindsey, Ryan

FORAGERS/GATHERERS

Justine, Anthony

LEADER

Felix

After that Mark, Felix, Ian, Justine, Ryan, Lindsey and Jenna went out to the nearby stream to try and find some stones they can use to light a fire to cook their food, which according to the binder was smooth.

Eventually they took several rocks and all of them except Ryan, Ian, Mark and Jenna returned to the house. Ian only stayed with the Hunting Rifle to protect them while also weaving a large net with their large supply of Baling twine while cutting it with one of the knifes. Mark remembered the rocks his and his friend Bob's characters used when they played the game "RUST", so he picked one rough rock and kept it.

"Have you ever experienced fishing before?" Jenna asked, breaking the awkward silence between them while also throwing her line into the stream, the current was slow, not enough power for their lines and hooks to be swept away.

"Not really, I remember something online that you should wait the fish to tire out when they bite." As if on cue, Jenna felt a tug on her line, she grabs the handle of her reel to prevent the line from extending.

"Let it tire out, then reel it in" Mark reminded her.

"Come on Jenna, you can do it." Ian cheered. Ryan stepped to her side to record her catch.

Eventually Jenna had caught it and Ian placed it into the finished part of the net. It struggled as it tried to break free, out of mercy for it Ian got the fish and slapped it onto a nearby rock killing it.

"Good Job, we just need several more and we might have dinner." Ian continued weaving the net.

"Yeah, but how are we gonna preserve this without ice?" Ryan asked through the eyes of the camera.

Mark casted his line again, thinking.

* * *

 **Meanwhile… at the house, Felix was commanding orders.**

"Hannah, start rubbing all these stones together two at a time to start the fire. Toby, Harley use the machetes and start cutting off the branches of the trees for firewood. Justine, Lindsey go with them. Ingrid you stay here." Everyone went to their jobs. Felix was helping Hannah sort out to the rocks. Ingrid was holding the camera steady.

"How are we gonna know which rock to use?" Hannah asked.

"Well, continuously rub on rock against all the other ones until we land on the right rock to use." Felix counted the rocks to be twelve.

Ingrid had changed angles and positions several times, whenever Hannah got tired Felix would switch with her and do the rubbing, eventually on the ninth rock they found the rock they needed, Flint.

* * *

 **At Anthony's group.**

Lindsey, Anthony, Harley, Justine and Toby were now marching towards the trees close to the house for their fire wood, while also searching for wood suitable for a bow and stone weak enough to carve into torches for the nights.

While Anthony, Harley, and Justine are harvesting the branches, Toby notices a sharp triangular like rock. He rubs the tip on his finger and it cuts him slightly, he puts it into his jacket and gathers the branches that they managed to cut.

"You guys think we'll actually last long out here? Cause I forgot to make a video to the Audience that I'm doing this." Toby told them.

"Shit man, they'll think your missing or something." Harley was cutting the branches almost effortlessly making the job rather quick.

"Not necessarily missing, just inactive" Lindsey piped in, giving Toby some relief.

"They wont think of that when they see this footage after six months, and besides its just the first day. Bear Grylls won't be coming back in the next six months." Lindsey commented. She lightly zoomed the camera onto their pile of branches and onto the trees they were cutting it from.

Toby picked up a small but thick stick, he got a lengthy piece of Baling Twine of about five meters long and cut about one half of one meter, got the rock and the stick, and tied them both together. "Watcha making Toby?" Lindsey asked, she pointed the camera at his rock, twine, and stick.

"A hatchet, so we can cut down trees." He explained, he looked at his finished product and swung it at the lowest branch. It managed to get cut deep into it. Toby swung again until the branch fell down.

"We gotta sharpen that thing a bit more for trees though" Anthony tells him. They had collected more than enough branches, eleven of them to be exact.

They all gathered their branches and sticks started their trek back to the house.

* * *

 **Back at the house… around mid day**

Anthony's group had brought back the firewood and Hannah was now starting to rub the flint with the others stones for the fire. Marks' group had also returned with a catch of six fish. All of them being recent.

Anthony had thought of the idea of the fish being split into two with one for each person in order to avoid it going into waste. All of them agreed to save the cans of food for dinner instead. The three Camera Operators set down their cameras in strategic locations around the Dining Room to record them eating so they won't have to worry about having to eat a fish in one hand and the camera in the other.

While Felix was looking at the scenery by the window panes, Anthony walks up to him.

"Felix, we gotta find ways to like preserve meat and fish. We might even get poisoned because of it." Felix turns to face him "Use the snow from the trees, bushes and grass nearby. I read it in the binder."

"Ok, Hannah's making the spork's and plates from bamboo, that okay."

"Yeah, and make cups out of those too." Felix added.

* * *

 **2 Hours later… after Lunch**

Felix had requested Ryan to let him borrow his camera for a short while for a video log. He went upstairs in the room where they placed their beddings and bags, he sat down on the floor with the camera pointed at him. He can still hear the faint chatter at the dining room.

"This is the first day of our survival journey, for the next six months I will be staying with eleven other Youtubers to survive and experience living without electricity, and it is October 20, 2015. We have just finished lunch which consisted of fish, and our utensils were cut from bamboo, with one end being tear dropped shaped as a spoon end with the other in a pointy end as a fork."

The lunch was great since it was roasted fish, Hannah flipped the fish using a makeshift spatula from bamboo and was cut with their knifes and served on plates that were one half of the diameter of the bamboo.

"It was kinda genius if you ask me. I sent Mark, Jenna and Ian to catch more fish, Ian took one of the rifles and he was weaving a net for the fish, while Justine and Anthony harvested snow off the trees and ground as a substitute for ice. But what I want to say is that I hope during our stay here we do not go wild and forget who we are. We will still be the Youtubers that came here. I love you bro's, and my family" he paused for a while "And especially you Marzia." And he left the room.

* * *

 **At the basement workshop**

Toby managed to find wood that was strong and sturdy enough to craft into a bow, but because of his inexperience and at Felix's suggestion he was making a crossbow instead. He had also borrowed Ingrid's camera.

"Hello Audience, I hope you guys are gonna like my crossbow. 'cause it's gonna be epic." He said to the camera. He had to work fast as sunlight is the only source of light for him and it only came into the room through the two sliding glass doors.

He had already built the base with a little depth in the middle for the arrow and the bow with strand of Paracord as the string, his only problem was how would he put it together and build the trigger when it struck him. He quickly cut an "L" shaped piece and cut a rectangle hole into the base about several inches away from the handle that fits the trigger. He fits the trigger in the form of an upside down "L" and fixes it in place with one long nail.

"I'm a genius you guys." Toby got another nail and nailed it halfway on the top of the trigger, this will be the part of the bow that will hold the bow string.

He fitted the bow in front of the base and made it hold together with nails, he got one arrow, fitted it in and pulled the trigger, it hit the wall.

"Fuck yes! It works!" he shouted in joy. "Oh yeah Audience, now we can fricking hunt!"

He got the camera and bow and rushed upstairs to tell Felix. Excitedly he had trouble holding the camera steady.

"Felix, I made my crossbow." He said, showing it to him. "great job Toby, we just need something for you as practice." He replied with a smile. Toby gave the camera back to Ingrid and they both went outside for target practice.

It was now around 4:00 and the sun was now close to setting, they set up close to the porch, Harley and Lindsey were there with Lindsey playing her violin. Toby aimed at a tree and it missed. "Nice shot man" Harley remarked.

"Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate" Toby fitted in another arrow and aimed… fired… and missed again.

"Craaaap!" Toby cursed.

"Try holding your breath. Its what I do sometimes" Lindsey suggested.

Toby fitted in his third and last arrow that he got from the stock room… reloaded… and aimed… inhaled.

Lindsey had stopped playing her violin to watch Toby, Ingrid also concentrated on Toby's practice shooting and zoomed the camera's view.

Toby fired, he waited as it cut through the air towards it target, it was being carried by the wind… and it hit its target.

"YES!" Toby cheered.

They all jumped in glee. Toby high fived with Ingrid, Lindsey and Harley, Toby practiced a bit more then they saw something in the distance by the forest's edge, Toby rushed inside and grabbed one of the binoculars. It turned out to be a wolf with two of its buddies.

"Felix! Wolves!" he shouted, immediately Felix came out with one of the rifles, he loaded it and waited for them to approach. Ingrid, Lindsey and Harley already went inside. Toby gathered his arrows and loaded his crossbow.

"Pretty good timing for this huh?" Felix asked, aiming his weapon.

"Yeah, Harley, get more arrows from the basement!" Toby commanded, immediately Harley did as he's told.

Hannah and Ryan even showed up to spot the wolves. Ryan got binoculars and looked at the wolves.

"Felix, they're not getting any closer, their just looking at us!" Ryan shouted.

"Can't be too sure" Felix aimed his weapon at the wolves' feet and fired. It created a rather large sound like something heavily falling flat on the water. The lead wolf jumped as it hit the ground and ran away.

"Yeah you better run, freaking pussies" Felix remarked.

"What happened! I heard gun fire!" a voice cried out, Felix and Toby turned to see Ian, Mark and Jenna making their way back to the house, Ian had nothing in his finished net looking rather disappointed

"Wolves, they were watching us" Toby explained, he still had his eyes on the edge of the forest.

"Why?" Ian also had his eyes trained on the forest.

"Probably here to greet the neighbors." Toby said with a small laugh.

"Come on you guys, the sun's setting," Felix ushered them all inside.

While waiting for dinner time Hannah opened the cans using their knives and let the cans of beans cook in their cans. After a while she removed it safely using oven mitts she had packed.

They were forced to eat in the Living Room since the sun is setting and Felix had the beddings placed down in the Living Room for them to sleep in. After Dinner Felix told them to keep the cans since their gonna need them. Then they all told stories they'd never told anyone around the fire pit, then Felix, and the Smosh duo made jokes making everyone laugh, shortly after they all slept.

The adventure is just beginning

* * *

 **Tell me what you guys think. Constructive criticism is welcome. And PM me if there are any facts that I got wrong, 'cause some of these Youtubers backgrounds are not very familiar to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back you guys. I'm so, so sorry that I wasn't able to update in the last few weeks, My exams came up and I had to study plus our internet was down. But now I'm on Christmas break and I'm actually going to keep making this story quite long so if you want to see the end of this story, buckle up. It's a long ride.**

 **Dragongirl582- Don't worry, there won't be any alcohol in this story.**

 **Note: Hannah Hart and Ingrid Nilsen are dating now.**

* * *

 **5:30 AM**

Toby and Ingrid was the first of all them to wake up, the sun's first rays were about to rise. The fire from the fire pit was slowly dying down. Toby decided to get his crossbow for more practice and his hatchet for new firewood. While Ingrid got her camera, Toby was on the front porch to the outlying trees.

"Its Day two and the sun is just rising. And I'm just going to practice shooting and collect firewood. And I haven't even had breakfast yet" Toby said with a yawn, Ingrid did the same.

"I made this damn crossbow yesterday" Toby held up said weapon. "Last night Felix told me we got to hunt deer for breakfast today, and that we got to have two meals instead and not three to save some food." Toby brought out his hatchet and started chopping a small tree down. He had some difficulty due to the thickness of its trunk.

"If only this thing…" he paused to swing his hatchet. "Was a little smaller." Eventually the tree got cut down, it collapsed onto its side due to the loss of balance.

"This'll be enough to last the fire for like two three days." Ingrid commented.

Toby got his crossbow and started practicing.

* * *

 **Back at the house.**

Mark just woke up and noticed Toby and Ingrid have gone. He got his pole and net. He went out the house and noticed Ingrid filming Toby practicing to shoot

He went close to the stream and got several rocks. He found a small sapling near the stream and hung one end of the net and threw the rest into the stream, Mark set the rocks so that the fish will only go through the net.

He got his rod and cast his line. Jenna and him catching twelve fish was just pure luck.

* * *

 **An hour later.**

Felix, Anthony, Ian and Hannah had woken up. Toby was bringing in the chopped fire wood in his arms. He left one small one inch thick round part from the tree as a target for his shooting practices. They set the fire wood on the front porch.

"Good job there Toby." Felix patted him and got his rifle.

"Whoa, where you going Felix?" Ian asks.

"The forest, got to hunt and set traps, plus we got to get some breakfast." He tells him.

"Yeah. And we can't just live off on snow and fish. Plus we also got to eat something green." Hannah added. She went upstairs to get a change of clothes. Toby got his bow and his arrows; he got the quiver for the arrows from the basement and slung it over his back. Ian did the same with his rifle.

"Well I'm coming with you." Ian told him

"Yeah, man no problem. Ian, come on." Felix turned to Anthony. "Anthony, don't forget, find a way to make torches. We need light during the dark other than using that damn fire pit."

"Yeah man, no problem" Hannah went back down and Anthony quickly got changed. He went back down while still putting on his shirt.

"Hey guys, I was just wondering" he asked.

"Yeah" Ian replied.

"Where the hell do we like take a shit and pee." Obviously Nature was calling for him.

"Umm" Felix was shifting through the binder for what to do with nature calling.

"Dig a hole several inches deep, 5-6 being the most recommended one meter away from a water source. And do your business there. Don't forget to cover it up." He read.

"Yeah, okay thanks." And then Anthony left the house without another word with a machete for a shovel. Ian got his rifle and the other machete. "Let's go" he said, and Felix and Toby followed. Ryan had also decided to tag along since the other three are hands full.

They began to walk towards the woods with Ryan behind all three of them. Toby had his bow loaded and was keeping a sharp eye on anything that moves.

"You guys think me might find a deer or a bear?" Ryan asked.

"If we're lucky. If we see a buck, shoot it by the shoulder. But if it's a bear, hide." Ian had his machete out in case they were able to find any waste from Bucks, which the binder said is where they might roam.

They were now in the forest with the house no longer being visible. The trees had light snow on them and some of them were "Drunk trees" that were drooping on one side, there were also some elevated ground that leads further into the mountains through a series of rock formations.

They were just about to exit the tree line to a lake that seems to be the source of water from the stream when… "Eugh! Gross!" Toby exclaimed, he had just stepped on waste from a deer. But to Felix it was different "Jackpot!" he cried out.

"We found Deer crap so that means their near" he tells them.

They had decided to set up near the lake with Felix having his eyes on the lake with him being camouflaged with leaves... Ian was on a tree and Toby was hiding in a bunker he made from hardened snow with a small opening for his crossbow and for him to have a clear line of sight. Ryan was also in a tree to be hidden and out of sight with his camera also trained on

* * *

 **Thirty Minutes later.**

The four of them were now getting impatient for the lack of Deer or even Wolves. The sun was now up and it was probably around 7 AM. "Hey Ian, don't you think were waiting a bit long now." Ryan asked rather impatiently.

"It's been like thirty minutes" he continued "And we haven't seen anything but snow, trees, and shit."

"I know, but this takes time." Bear Grylls was not wrong about the food problem here. They haven't had breakfast yet.

"We can still wait until at least one deer shows up for the next thirty minutes. But at least… Holy shit" Ian had just seen a large deer, possibly male. By Toby's makeshift bunker... It was large, possibly taking all of them to take it back home. Ian threw a rock at Toby and Ian to get there attention and gestured them toward the buck. Toby was the closest and aimed for its shoulder, the others did the same.

"On three" Ian mouthed.

"One… Two… Three" Bang!

The sound of the guns going off was like yesterday when Felix shot at the Wolves. The buck made a run for the hills with one of Toby's arrows lodged into its leg, despite the wound it did not slow down, while Ian hit its torso and Felix only managed to graze it.

The buck ran knowing its life's in danger, Toby shot another arrow and it missed hitting a tree.

"Fuck!" Felix cursed in dismay.

"What you said man." Ian said getting out of the tree.

"Toby, get your hatchet, Ian scout ahead for the deer, Ryan stay here" Felix ordered.

* * *

 **Back at the House.**

Everyone finally woke up and were all doing their duties. Harley got the fire started, Anthony and Justine were gathering snow to be used as ice, Hannah was cooking the three fish Mark had caught, Jenna was by the stream fishing, and Lindsey was playing her violin.

"How many more cups of snow do we need?" Justine asks Anthony.

"All these cups need to be filled. And we only need three more. After that were going to get another twelve and stock it up in the stock room inside the basement." Anthony filled another cup and set it near the other eight making it the ninth one. The container they would use was the box that contained the quiver for Toby's arrows and the extra ones.

After filling all cups, Anthony and Justine took three cups in each arm and entered through the basement entrance sliding glass door. And poured all of the snow in the wooden crate. Considering the box was 50" by 6" by 10", in length, width and height respectively their going to need about nine more sets of snow. With the cups in hand they both left to gather another set.

* * *

 **At the Living Room.**

Hannah had finished cooking Mark's three caught fish and cut it all in equal quarter slices for everyone. She had eaten hers and kept the rest for the others. Only Felix, Ian, Toby and Ryan's was left, which she kept nice and warm by skewering it with sticks and holding it by the smoke of the fire pit.

Harley was washing the 'plates' with the water Anthony lugged using one long bamboo tube with Ingrid helping him. Lindsey sat on the couch and had her camera pointed at a distance from her and played her violin.

"What time do you think Felix will be back?" Ingrid asked. Hannah got several twigs and set them in place to hold the skewered sticks higher.

"They went hunting. It should take time, plus they said they were going to set up snares. So it might take until noon. And we might as well keep these fish smoking hot." Hannah got her knife and took a bit of firewood from the pile on the porch and started carving it.

"Watcha making?" Harley had finished washing the plates and was drying his hand by the fire.

"Making a bowl, so we can eat on something bigger than that goddamn bamboo. And also some spoon and forks." Hannah explained. She was carving the bottom into a curve for the bowls bottom. After some time Anthony and Justine came to the living room from the basement.

"Hey guys, where's the last knife?" Anthony asked. He and Justine had finished harvesting snow and placed all of it in their makeshift Ice Box. They need to keep their leftover meat from hunts for the time being until it starts to snow heavily where they can use the plies of snow outside to preserve it instead.

"It's in the Dining Room with the Machete, why?" Hannah replies.

"I've got to make some torches for us. Or at least some makeshift candles from the damn wood." Anthony went to the Dining Room and got what he needed and headed back outside. Justine sat by the fire to keep warm.

"I'll be out on the porch if you need me." He tells them.

* * *

 **Back in the forest.**

Felix and Toby had finished setting up their snares by the lake. It was just a small one being held with strands of Para cord, and several pegs to keep it in place. It was set around the area where they found the Deer crap Toby stepped in. It was only enough to catch small game like rabbits and squirrels.

"We'll check this after about" Felix checked his watch. "Two hours." Suddenly they heard rustling of twigs and leaves. They turned around and saw Ian, he seemed excited.

"Guys, check this out." He tells them and rushes off.

Toby, Felix and Ryan look at each other and run after him, with Toby nearly triggering the snare. "Oy, wait up Ian!" Toby called out. They were running towards the other side of the lake. They saw that there was a small shack, possibly a tool shed by the tree line at the far side of the lake; it was covered with leaves and twigs making it hard to find.

They had reached the shack with Ian trying to open the padlocked door.

"Help me out with this" he asked, Felix went to the door and shot the hinges off and kicks it. It still held partly due to the padlock. It was dark inside and had no light except for the sunlight from the door. But from the sunlight alone they were able to identify that the shack was full of tools, for a blacksmith, like a hammer, tongs, two wooden and metal buckets, gloves and whetstones for sharpening tools. Along with the Blacksmith tools was an axe which was built for fighting, a sledgehammer. And other tools like a saw for cutting down trees and a hand saw, a pickaxe, Shovel for digging in the dirt and snow, whittling knife. A Hoe, and surprisingly ten blocks of iron, several pads of sandpaper, boxes of nails, containers of varnish and molders for blades of weapons all tucked neatly as if it was put here recently. And all of the tools were iron forged giving them tools for them to survive with.

"This is basically all pure luck." Felix grabbed the snow and dirt shovels, Hoe and one of the buckets. He slung his rifle on his back and carried the other tools he had in his arms.

"But at least we got something from the woods." Toby filled the other bucket with the hammer, tongs and gloves, and the apron, molder and the whetstone. Ian got the remaining buckets, varnish, sandpaper, nails and remaining tools in the buckets. The hand saw and tree saw was held by him and Ryan with one hand. 'Now we get back to the house. And Ian, did you find the deer?" Ian shook his head.

"Come on you guys, let's go back. Call it a day." Felix then began their walk back to the house, which was approximately several miles away. They were slowing down due to their extra weight. "We'll check the snare tomorrow" Felix told them.

"Yeah. Okay." Toby agreed. The bucket was heavy with all the metal tools.

* * *

 **At the House.**

Hannah had finished whittling the shape of the bowl and was starting to whittle the bowls insides. The fish for the four that hasn't come back yet was starting to burn from the smokes heat. Lindsey was recording Anthony and Justine attempting to make a decent torch. They had made two prototype torches with wood as a handle and chipped rock shaped like a bowl as the top that will contain the wood to keep the fire going but it didn't hold after it burned the Para cord.

He was making the third one by making holes large enough to fit Baling Twine in with Toby's sharp end chisel and mallet thinking how dumb he was for not thinking of it before. He pat the mallet on the chisels tip making the hole. He needed only two more for the rock and four more for the wood.

Justine was gathering more wood for the torches with the help of Harley cutting down the large branches with the machete.

"After this I'm going to make the handles for these damn things to hang on the wall. Felix better get some food from that damn hunt." After about an hour it was only a few hours left before high noon, Toby was now putting holes in the third six inch long wooden handles which Toby measured using his forearm.

Suddenly he heard a scream from behind him. Anthony suddenly turned around and saw the wolves from yesterday attacking Justine and Harley who climbed up the tree. But this time there were five of them. He got the rock he chipped and threw it at the wolves; it hit one diverting their attention to them.

"Hannah! Wolves!" Lindsey screamed and immediately Hannah came out with her knife and Ingrid holding one of Toby's extra arrows.

One of the wolves had cornered Lindsey where she used one of the handles as a weapon. Another knocked Anthony to the ground and tried to bite him. He grabbed a stick and stuck it between its teeth. The wolf desperately tried to spit it out but couldn't due to its thickness.

The third wolf charged at Hannah and Ingrid, Ingrid dodged out of the way while Hannah managed to slit its throat.

She looked at her hands to see it was covered with blood from the wolf. "Holy shit I just killed that thing" she wiped it off from the porch fence and got her knife again.

"No shit" Ingrid replied, she kept the arrow trained on the other two who chased Justine and Harley up a tree. Hannah got off the porch and charged at the wolf that cornered Lindsey and stabbed it on the wolf. Lodging the knife in its back. Ignoring Lindsey it turned and charged at Hannah pinning her down like Anthony but with her left arm pinned by her body and weight. She a sharp pain in her right leg as well. It bit at her but she blocked it by using her other arm its teeth sunk deep making her scream her arm was now bleeding profusely. It bit again but at her hand instead.

"Lindsey! Ingrid! Do something!" Justine cried out. Lindsey and Ingrid were both too scared to move, Hannah was about to be finished off until BANG! The wolf was dead.

Hannah tried to lift the wolf's body but couldn't because of her injury and her other arm was pinned underneath her. She turned her neck and noticed Ian with his rifle. He shot at the other wolves attacking Harley, Justine, and Anthony with Toby, Felix and Ryan behind him. Ian lifted the wolf's body and carried her inside.

* * *

 **An hour later after the attack.**

"Damn those wolves." Felix said.

"At least we can eat them for dinner. Only one of them escaped though." Ian was tending to scratches on Anthony's arm.

"Am I even gonna be okay? That wolf bite was worse than its bark." Hannah asked, rubbing her bandages.

"Yeah, your ok. Wounds not that deep and I disinfected it already" Anthony told them. Ian sew the large bite marks up with a small needle and string that was with Felix's med kit and bandaged it with gauze. Jenna and Mark had rushed back after they heard the shots.

"This basically means we got to at least give everyone a weapon." Anthony was rubbing the scratches on his arm which Ian swatted away. "Those damn wolves could've killed us."

"Well at least now we got tools for making weapons and some iron. Plus some cloth for making stuff like scarf's and coats." Ryan was trying to be optimistic. He was quite right about the scarf's and coats part but the skin and fur from the four dead wolves wasn't enough to make fur coats for all of them.

Felix stood by the fire thinking what next to do. After a moment he spoke.

"Ian and I are going to make a Blacksmiths forge close to the house but first we got to chop more trees. Harley, skin the wolves, after that put the hides in the "Ice Box". Justine watch over Hannah, Jenna, Mark keep fishing, Anthony make a fence, and finish those torches tomorrow, three is good enough, Toby, start making stuff as weapons like spears and wooden knifes and Lindsey, come with me and Ian, Ryan with Anthony, Ingrid with Justine."

It was now around 1:00, Felix and the others had eaten their cuts of the fish. Everyone was doing as they were told. Ian and Felix got the tree saw and started cutting at a tree. Lindsey stood at a distance to record while Mark was using a stump as a table while he chops branches and wood into smaller bits using the axe. Anthony got the long un-chopped that looked like poles and planted it with a mallet with a fair distance from where Ian and Felix were chopping.

Harley brought the carcasses downstairs. He placed three of the carcasses into the box in the Stock Room. It had become cold and it was filled with hardened snow that filled it for an eighth of its size. He borrowed Toby's knife and one of the buckets Felix and the hunters found in the forest. He cut the belly of the wolf and started pulling its intestines out. He put the intestines in the bucket and began to cut at the carcasses hide to separate it from its skin. He gently cuts at the edges being careful not to make a cut in the fur.

"Wish this thing was a pig we can grill instead." He hoped. He missed drinking Jack Daniels' and his crew.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Toby got his chisel, extra mallet, whittling knife, sandpaper and a long branch that Harley cut down from earlier, and he went outside and sat on the porch. He got the knife and chopped the branch carefully into a pole removing the bark; he also cut the small branches growing on it.

He was sharpening the tip of the branch; he had to attach it to other branch with its bark removed making the spear four feet long. One down seven to go. Only Mark has a decent weapon apart from Felix, Ian and Him since now he's using the battleaxe they found.

* * *

 **In the Living Room.**

Justine was watching Hannah, she was twirling her knife around her good hand. The bandages one her other hand made it hard for her to get a grip.

"Do you think those wolves attacked us because Felix shot at them?" Hannah asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Justine answered.

"Still, it hurts to get bitten by one of them." Hannah stopped twirling the knife and set it down. She checked her other arm. She can still see the bits of blood pouring from the wound. The stitching part was painful, luckily Ian had steady hands.

Ingrid put down her camera on the table and got the unfinished wooden bowl and Hannah's knife.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Finishing what you started." Ingrid answered. She started finishing the inside and chip away the excess wood.

* * *

 **In the clearing.**

After pulling and pushing the saw inward again and again for a long time which was who knows how long. Felix and Ian got the tree shopped down cleanly with a flat stump remaining where it once stood. It fell in the direction away from the house and some of its branches breaking as it fell.

"Timber!" Ian shouted.

"Fuck yeah, bitch, not so tough anymore now tree?" Felix mocked the dead tree.

"What now?" Lindsey asked.

"Cut it in half horizontally then cut that half into quarters." Felix and Ian stood on the stump for a while to rest. Both their arms felt like they were on fire since they never exerted themselves this far before. Sweat was falling on their foreheads despite the Caucasus Mountain cold. Then they got the tree saw again and started cutting, this time they were bringing it downward to cut the tree's length in half then they halve the trees diameter and do it again until they turn into quarter slices and finally into planks. The remainder will be used as spare wood.

After a while Ian spoke. "Lindsey, can you do us a favor and get us some water?" he panted before continuing.

Lindsey nodded and set the camera on the stump, she got Anthony's long bamboo tube and rushed to the stream where Jenna and Mark have caught no fish and Harley was washing the Wolf skin. She held the tube with its open end facing the current on top of the water and waited for it to fill up. After it was filled she pulled it and planted the pole by the stump. She also rushed inside to get the Bamboo cups.

"Thanks Lindsey." Ian got one cup and poured water from the pole carefully and drank. He poured water into Felix's which he 'bro fisted' with.

They got the saw again and started cutting. The tree's length was finally halved, they only needed four more halves and they might get some wooden planks.

"Man, they make making wooden planks on Minecraft easy." Ian took another sip from his ice cold drink.

* * *

 **At the river.**

Harley was drying the skin on some branches where sadly Jenna and mark have not caught any fish.

"You know Jenna" Mark said while ruffling his pink hair strands. "I think we won't be fishing here for a while."

"What do you mean?" Jenna reeled her line in and cast it again.

"Well we haven't caught anything but that three fish. Plus we got make sure we don't make the species of fish here dwindle too much." Mark explained.

"Okay, then where are we gonna fish?" Jenna reeled and cast again.

"Probably that lake Felix and the others found. Better if we got a boat too."

"If that lake doesn't freeze first." Harley added. He then got the skin and started walking towards the house.

Mark chuckled but then decided to reel his line in. "Come one Jenna, I think that's enough for today."

"Yeah, sure, I'm tired too." Jenna reeled her line in and grabbed the net, they joined Harley and started talking about how their loved ones are.

* * *

 **On the House Porch. 2:00**

Toby had finished four of the spears. He made two of them for Mark and Jenna with four prongs that pointed in four directions for fishing after he thought they both need stuff other than rods and a net for fishing.

He had also sharpened his rock hatchet head better into the shape of the head of a lumberman's axe using the flat end chisel and added a stock for his crossbow so that he can fire from the hip and give him better accuracy.

He got another stick from the pile of branches and sharpened its head. He had to start making other weapons other than spears to conserve their Para Cord and Baling Twine.

He was whistling to himself as he finished the fifth one, Harley brought the skin and hung it on the Porch fence and sat next to him.

"Dude, you tired?" He asked.

"Sorta. I just lifted several tons of tools, plus I still need to finish all these weapons for all of us."

He went back in to skin the other three wolfs. Toby went back to his work, this time he got one large rock slightly taller than his hand and chisel and mallet. He raised it and started shaping it into the blade of a knife.

* * *

 **Later at 5:00.**

Ian and Felix had finished chopping the trunk into planks. They had decided to cut the planks in half crosswise mid height to double it. They had decided to make a saw table after they make the forge.

Harley had skinned all the wolves and buried the skins with snow in the Storage Room floor, he also buried the bodies with snow, and covered it with rocks. Jenna and Mark had told Felix about their idea who said yes but to help them finish the forge first. Then they'll work with Ian to make the boat while Anthony, Toby and Him make a saw table to make planks faster.

Ingrid finished one bowl and sandpapered it. Hannah managed to help cook the wolf meat despite her injured arm. It still hurt slightly but not as painful as the group might expect. Toby had finished all their weapons, all made from either stone or wood, there were four spears with prongs, two additional hatchets and two knifes that had blades that looked more like machete's.

Felix had gathered everyone who were still eating their portion of wolf meat in the Living room after a long day. He got the marker and flipped the white board to its other blank side.

"Okay you guys, as all of you may know. Earlier, while me and my group as searching for a deer near the house in the forest."

Felix drew a small square and wrote "HOUSE" in the middle. He drew circles the size of quarters as trees, stick men as them, and the best drawing he could do as a deer close to them.

"We did find one, but it got away." Felix explained further.

"Well that sucks." Hannah said, rubbing her sore arm.

"I fucking know, I only needed one more shot and it would be fricking dead."

Felix stopped his rant and continued. "But, luckily we found a lake. And a shack…" after drawing said discoveries Felix continued. "Full of tools, all recent and seems to have come from a store."

"Maybe it was set up for us." Mark said, the others agreeing.

"Who knows, maybe after six months we'll find out." Felix assured, them.

"And obviously, the event that shocked us all, by the time we got back we get attacked by wolves. And some of us are pretty wounded." Felix took a glance particularly at Anthony and Hannah.

"And to make sure we don't have consequences as big as today's. Were giving everyone a decent weapon, Toby, if you will." Toby got the weapons we crafted and gave the spears to Jenna, Harley, Justine, and Anthony, the hatchets to Ingrid and Ryan, and the "Knives" to Hannah and Lindsey.

"Now, rest up you guys, we've got another big day tomorrow." Felix announced.

After everyone finished eating and exchanging of what happened today. Ian set more firewood on the pit and then went to bed along with everyone.

* * *

 **That was a long chapter, don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
